Viéndote Dormir (SeBaek) (EXO)
by KissingTheWind17
Summary: Byun Baekhyun despierta por los truenos de aquella tormentosa lluvia. Se da media vuelta en su cama solo para ver a su persona especial.


Baekhyun despierta. 

Siente las sábanas de seda entre sus desnudas piernas y algo pegajosas como lo estaba parte de su cuerpo desnudo, que casi tiene el mismo color que la ropa de cama que lo acompañaba esa madrugada lluviosa en las calles de Seúl. Suspirando, mira hacia ventana escuchando el sonido de las finas gotas caer en la amplia ventana que tenía una vista privilegiada hacia la conurbación que era su hogar y su vida entera.

Era la primera gran lluvia del año, esa que muchos esperaban ya sea para liberar parte de su estrés mojándose como niños pequeños en medio del aguacero o también para limpiar el aire contaminado de la ciudad. Baekhyun… prefería la primera opción.

Sentía que las gotas de lluvia lo estaban saludando luego de un buen rato sin verse. Sonrió ante la pequeña imaginación de las gotitas teniendo ojos y boca diciéndole un agudo "¡Hola Baekhyun, te extrañamos mucho!", una buena forma de sacar una sonrisa en medio de un tiempo tan gris como lo eran las nubes esponjosas de la lluvia.

Mira de reojo su espalda y da media vuelta para encontrarse a un gran bulto que respiraba paulatinamente, destapado, y con restos de semen en su cuerpo que se reflejaban ante los ojos de Baekhyun.

SeHun se encontraba dormido plácidamente boca arriba igual de desnudo que Baekhyun pero que solo estaba tapada una pierna, dejando ver su perfecta anatomía y sus proporciones correctas desde su cabello hasta sus pies.

Baekhyun miró detenidamente el cuerpo de su amante, su cabello negro, los cabellos que ocultaban sus ojos cerrados pero que eran de un marrón muy oscuro, su nariz respingada inhalando y exhalando aire, sus labios finos y rosados como los cerezos estaban entreabiertos… como si lo invitaran a besarlos como lo hizo hace unas horas, arrancando el labio inferior y lamiendo después el superior para llevar así un beso que solo Baekhyun podía satisfacer a SeHun de esa manera con solo sus labios acariciándose entre sí.

Su cuello con leves manchas color morado y azul (créditos a Baekhyun) que le daban un tono más pálido a esa zona de su cuerpo que era la debilidad de SeHun. Sus ojos bajaron hasta los 49 centímetros de hombros, sus pectorales marcados al igual que sus abdominales, donde sus manos se entretuvieron tocando mientras SeHun entraba lentamente en el mayor, satisfaciendo cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Acomodó su cabeza en la almohada, con los recuerdos de ambos durante su relación de 5 años, con el sonido de la lluvia de fondo, no podía sentirse más enamorado que nunca del menor, pues recordaba en una línea de tiempo:

La manera en que Baekhyun se acercó a SeHun en una plaza estando con su perrito Vivi y él con Mongryoung peleando por primera vez por entrometerse en su espacio. La forma en que SeHun le sonrió por primera vez disculpándose por la actitud de Vivi le cautivó por completo, pues parecía el tipo de hombre que no sonreía demasiado. Cuando decidieron salir a bailar y terminaron borrachos en la playa jurando por la garrita que jamás se iban a separar y donde la luna fue testigo del amor que sentían el uno por el otro por primera vez. Cuando SeHun le sorprendió en una salida preparando una cena con comida chatarra y cerveza donde acabaron después de la fiesta con un regalo y con una propuesta de noviazgo. Cuando Baekhyun se reveló contra sus padres al presentar a SeHun como su novio, donde esa misma noche recibió el odio de su padre, nunca más volviéndolo a ver. Cuando ambos pelearon sobre una supuesta infidelidad que al final era un rumor de mal gusto por un tal 'Heechul', terminaron ambos con moretones y cortes pero que al final del día se besaban con tanto amor y tanta pasión que se dieron cuenta ese día, que nunca, nunca los iban a separar. Baekhyun felicitando a SeHun por su graduación en la universidad con un conjunto muy provocativo en la noche de la cena de su madre y su familia. 

Todos esos recuerdos y mucho más vagaban las aventuras con SeHun, el chico más humilde y perfecto que había conocido en su vida. Sonrió como si lo estuviera viendo, sus ojos estaban algo húmedos, pero no podía dar a conocer su felicidad a punto de explotar cuando eran las 4 de la mañana. La lluvia parecía no cesar, aumentaba la intensidad a cada segundo que la ventana parecía estar siendo atacada por las gotas que se multiplicaban. Baekhyun comenzó a sentir pánico por el sonido del agua correr por el techo, girándose hacia la ventana nuevamente y olvidándose del buen momento que pasaba al mirar a su novio dormir. Quería gritarle a la lluvia que lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero seguramente recibiría algo como un rayo. 

Dicho y hecho, un relámpago se escuchó, haciendo saltar a Baekhyun del susto sentándose derecha y tapándose con la sábana por completo. Su corazón latía demasiado fuerte de una forma muy negativa, a Baekhyun le dan mucho miedo los truenos más que a los propios insectos, de ahí en adelante, tal vez sería muy difícil dormir. 

Pero un besito sonoro en su hombro le hizo girar a su derecha un poco asustado; su corazón fue el primero en reaccionar al latir de forma normal, sus comisuras subieron haciendo una gentil sonrisa al ver a un somnoliento SeHun posando su mentón en el hombro del mayor.

.- ¿No puedes dormir? – Pregunta él mirando sus labios. Baekhyun negó con la cabeza.

.- Le temo a los truenos y a los relámpagos…- Admitió un poco avergonzado mirando la ventana, pues nunca le había dicho eso antes. SeHun con una sonrisa se levantó desnudo hacia el otro lado de la cama para cerrar la cortina y tapar la ventana que mostraba a los millones de gotas deslizándose en esta. Volvió a la cama tapándose bien con frazadas y todo, acercándose a Baekhyun tomándole de la cintura haciendo que se recueste junto a él en la cama, mirándole de frente.

.- Todo estará bien, amor. Estoy contigo, no te va a pasar nada y trata de dormir ¿sí? – Le habla en casi murmullos cerca de sus labios, apretando su mejilla, esperando que sonría. Al momento que lo hizo, besó sus labios.- Te amo, Baekhyun, no sabes cuánto.

Baekhyun miró atentamente a la mirada de SeHun y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y besarlo de vuelta, abrazándolo completamente, descansando en su pecho al recostar al menor en la cama.

.- Yo te amo mucho más, SeHun.

Susurró besando por última vez su pecho, teniendo en su mente un nuevo recuerdo para guardarla en su corazón. En cambio, SeHun no dejaba de sonreír desde que se sentía observado por su pareja hace un momento atrás.

Una vez más, ambos se dieron cuenta del amor que se tenían el uno del otro, en medio de una ruidosa lluvia que los acompañaba junto a los recuerdos más hermosos de sus vidas.


End file.
